bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
True Villains
True Villains is the fifth episode of Survivor: The Gambia. Story 'Day 13' Jola The tribe receive the news that Jon has just been voted out of the game, leading to a series of mixed reactions. The original Wolof tribe remain pleased, seeing it as a sign that Jola are not the tight unit that they made themselves out to be. Qaz and Sparticus continue to talk, creating a plan should they lose the next challenge that will continue to shake up the game. Wolof After voting out Jon, the tribe swear to win the next challenges so to avoid going down to just three members, with Vanessa being the likely casualty should the tribe lose again. Simon continues searching for the hidden immunity idol, wanting to increase the power he already holds in the game. 'Day 14' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Survivor Golf Competitors will play a game of golf in which there are four separate holes, each ranging in difficulty. The more difficult the hole, the more points one can obtain from scoring in it. When a tribe earns twelve points, they will win immunity. Winner: Wolof Eoin, Simon and Snake compete for Wolof, whilst Diego, Harry, James, Qaz and Sparticus compete for Jola. Luzon, Romeo and Ryder arrive late for Jola and cannot compete, but remain as cheerleaders for the tribe. Prior to the late arrivals coming, Harry jokes that he wouldn't mind going to tribal council to vote out inactive players (hinting at Luzon, Romeo and Ryder), something which Qaz and Sparticus agree with. After a tense game, Wolof narrowly win their first immunity challenge. Vanessa arrives to congratulate her tribe, apologising for not realising the challenge was earlier than usual. 'Day 12' Wolof Wolof talk very little after their win, simply pleased to have avoided going to tribal council. The four seem to be becoming closer, wanting to get all of them to the merge so that they may act as a new alliance. Jola After losing their first challenge as a new tribe, panic begins to set in at the Jola camp, with many of the group assuming the vote is in danger of falling to a 4-4 split along tribal lines. The old-Wolof tribe speak over the vote together, agreeing that the most sensible target would be Luzon, who they perceive as inactive and someone who has no social ties with any of them. Qaz and Harry continue trying to talk to members of old-Jola, wanting to see who they can flip to work with them. The old-Jola tribe talk and agree to vote together, selecting Diego as their target due to believing he is both expendable and a potential post-merge threat. Luzon and Ryder begin to worry that their under the radar gameplay may have placed targets on their backs. Diego hears from Harry and Qaz that he is the old-Jola tribe target. He feels annoyed, having considered flipping to their group had he been approached earlier. Harry and Sparticus continue plotting together, wanting to pull off a big move should they need to. They agree to vote together regardless, but are not confident who between Diego and Luzon should go home. After a long time talking, Harry manages to persuade Sparticus that Luzon is the better vote, due to his inactivity and lack of a social game. Sparticus agrees, having also wanted Luzon voted out for some time. However, Harry privately admits that his main plan is to remove ex-Jola players so that the merge evens out, giving him and his tribe a fighting chance in the individual game. At tribal council, everyone apart from Luzon answers their questions, forcing many to cite him as the most inactive player in the group, and the person least invested in the game. The group appear to highlight activity over tribal lines. This belief is highlighted in the vote, as it is Luzon blindsided in 5-3 vote, with Sparticus joining Harry and the other old-Wolof players. As Luzon leaves, he questions who flipped in his tribe, eventually telling everyone to "suck (his) ass". 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running